List of Quotes - Devilotte
Devilotte Intro Solo Begin *Make way, idiots! You're in the way! *Reality is brutal, isn't it! Solo Finish *A-aah! *Tsk! Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Devilotte: The armies of my kingdom are full of soldiers as strong as this enemy! Akira: That's pretty impressive. I'd like to go and take a few of them on. Pai: And just how are you going to get into space, not to mention the future? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Devilotte: Perform well enough, and I may even recruit you as one of my minions. Morrigan: Well, it sounds like we wouldn't be bored at least. What do you think, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: A member of law enforcement shouldn't become a minion of evil. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Dante: I guess I should probably try to show what I can do in front of a princess. Devilotte: I like your attitude. I’ll you remake you two as a gorgeous devil and a muscle-bound onion! Demitri: Would you care to try repeating that, little girl? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Devilotte: You’d better make me look good! Do it well enough and you may even get a reward! Frank: Well then, I’ll just have to do my best work, princess. Hsien-Ko: I think you’d better find out what she means by a “reward” before we get started… Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Devilotte': Fight well and I may even rebuild you two as a patchwork monster! Gemini: Oh my god! But wait, what's a patchwork monster? Erica: We'd probably be called Gerica Fonrise. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Devilotte: Kaguya, I'm willing to convert some of your "excess baggage" you're carrying around into weaponry. Kaguya: E-Excess baggage? And what do you mean by weaponry? Haken: Don't worry princess. They already look explosive enough to me. Victory Devilotte: Very well. I suppose that was satisfactory. Kaguya: Is that the proper way for a princess is supposed to speak? Haken: I'm not sure if I would consider her a good standard to learn from. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Ichiro': Now is the time to stand up for justice! Let's go! Devilotte: In that case I will fight for the glory of evil! Right, Sakura? Sakura: U-Um, I'm actually on the side of justice, too! Victory *'Devilotte': Too weak! I think Ogami here needs some upgrades... Sakura: Maybe you can fix his brain first so he doesn't have such a dirty mind... Ichiro: Eep! W-What are you asking her about, Sakura?! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro Devilotte: The World, a realm in cyberspace... Someday, it will be mine as well! BlackRose: I wouldn't try it if I were you. That would make us enemies. Kite: A quest to defeat the princess... That sounds pretty innovative, actually. Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Devilotte': You might have money, but a peasant will always be a peasant! What the hell are you wearing? Mii: H-Hey let go of me! Kogoro! Kogoro: Let's save the fun stuff for after the battle. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Devilotte: Don’t let me catch you two messing up! Otherwise it’s the flame pits for you! Riela: What?! She’s crazy Kurt! Kurt: Calm down. Nobody uses such inhumane punishments. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: The punishment for defying us is being burnt alive…I guess! Devilotte: Not good enough! You’ve got to look down on them more like the scum they are! Yuri: Don’t try to give Estelle any bad ideas. Flynn will get mad at me. Victory Devilotte: The final form of a princess is the Evil Empress of the Heavens! Estelle: Empress of the Heavens…! The one rules all of creation! Yuri: It’ll never happen, so don’t let her bad example rub off on you… Zephyr & Leanne Intro